peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 November 1988 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-11-01 ; Comments * 's self titled album.]]Peel mentions going to an acid house gig for the first time and thoroughly enjoyed it through out and said he was never offered any ecstasy and wouldn't have taken it anyway. *Peel says he's planning to sell 95% of his record collection by the end of the year, because it's taking so much space. *Peel says the best track on Sonic Youth's latest LP is Rain King. *Peel plays a track from The Fall covering William Blake's Jerusalem and plays several tracks from the band's latest album. *Peel says the best track on MC Shan's latest album is Go For Yours (’Cause I’m Gonna Get Mine). *Peel plays a track from Ultra Vivid Scene's self titled album and says he loves the artwork of the front sleeve, but is not keen on the songs on the LP. *Peel thinks Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons' Nothing Matters track would be a great Eurovision song entry and says the Eurovision Song Contest is the one event that he never misses on television. *Peel plays a Mexican tune from Los Teen Tops covering Roy Brown's Good Rockin' Tonight, which was later covered by Elvis Presley. Tracklisting * File 1 *Fall: Cab It Up (album - I Am Kurious Oranj) Beggars Banquet *Blake Babies: Her (album - Nicely, Nicely) Chew Bud *Liquid Liquid: Optimo (12") 99 *O.L.D.: Tracheotomy Peashooter (album - Old Lady Drivers) Earache *Inspiral Carpets: Butterfly (7") Playtime *Children Of The Night: It's A Trip (Tune In, Turn On, Drop Out) (12") Jive *Dwarves: Lick It (7") UBIK *Last Party: Damp (12") Idol *Art Phag: Golf (album - Art Phag) Wanghead *Robson Banda And The New Black Eagles: Soweto (album - Soweto) Kumusha *Sonic Youth: Rain King (album - Daydream Nation) Blast First *Sam McGee: Knoxville Blues (v/a album - Old-Time Mountain Guitar (Finger-Style Guitar 1926-1930)) County *808 State: Narcossa (album - Newbuild) Creed *Fall: Yes, O Yes (album - I Am Kurious Oranj) Beggars Banquet *Kool D With Technolo-G: Now Dance (Dub) (12") Wild Pitch *'File 2' *Brilliant Corners: Why Do You Have To Go Out With Him When You Could Go Out With Me (7") McQueen *Rancid Hell Spawn: Festering Pus (7") Wrench *Fall: Jerusalem (album - I Am Kurious Oranj) Beggars Banquet *MC Shan: Go For Yours (’Cause I’m Gonna Get Mine) (album - Born To Be Wild) Cold Chillin' *Ultra Vivid Scene: Crash (album - Ultra Vivid Scene) 4AD *Fred Lane And His Hittite Hot Shots: Car Radio Jerome (album - Car Radio Jerome) Shimmy Disc *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: Nothing Matters (12") In Tape *Nebula: T.H.X. (12" - Nebula 1) G-Zone *Dinosaur Jr.: The Post (album - Bug) Blast First *Los Teen Tops: Buen Rock Esta Noche (Good Rockin' Tonight) (v/a album - Blue Demon's Mexican Rock And Roll Favorites) Numero Uno *Ezra Smith: The Way It Is (12") Freedom Cry *Pacific: Barnoon Hill (12" - Sea Of Sand E.P...) Creation *Sleeping Dogs Wake: Toys For Alice (12" - Toys For Alice / Confined To Memory) One Little Indian File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-11-01A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-11-01B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:55:09 * 2) 0:54:52 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes